Once An Only Cure
by Oh-So-Retro
Summary: It could be simple, but the life chosen for Ana isn't. Let the pain disappear, she'll do anything. So would Spot; so would he.
1. Once A Girl's Dream

**Disclaimer:** This is the only one I'm going to put on my story! I DON'T OWN NEWSIES, I WOULD BE EXTREMELY HAPPY IF I DID THOUGH.

**Note**: see bottom of page, I don't want to spoil the story!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Sad Beginning**.

A young girl stepped off the immigration ship, on to the docks of Brooklyn, clutching a sleeping baby to her chest. She suspiciously looked around, as if waiting for something to jump out at her. Her face was still wet from the tears. Looking down at the sweet face of her daughter, tears resurfaced and fell on to the cloth that was wrapped around the baby to keep it warm.

"Oi, you! Why you crying?" Someone asked, and stepped out of the shadow that obscured the view from his face.

She lifted up her head, facing the voice—the man. "It's none of you're business." She said with a light Russian accent.

"When a goil cries, it usually has something ta do with a man. And dat's me." He said, while a smile adourning his face.

"What's your name?" She asked, clutching her baby even closer to her.

He smiled reassuringly and replied, "Me name is Patrick, but everyone calls me Tap." This time he grinned, making the girl back away.

"And—Tap, what do you want from me?" She hissed at him.

"I want to help you." The sincerity shone from his eyes. She took one step closer.

"You can't give me anything…" She said, tears welling up. "Not anymore…"

He stepped forward and took a peek at the baby, "Is she yours?"

She smiled sadly as she placed one finger on the baby's forehead, "Yes. Mine. My daughter."

"Where's your husband? Or youse boiyfriend, or whatever…" He asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"He—left. This is all I have left." She rocked her baby, back and forth.

The baby started to wake up. "She doesn't look full Russian…what else is she?"

"She's Chinese and French too." She shushed the baby and rocked her again.

The man contemplated the idea of this girl staying with him. He was about the same age as her, if not a year older.

"Why don't you come and stay heah with me and da boiys?" He asked her. She nodded her head and followed him. '_Why not_?' She thought, she had nothing to lose, or so she thought.

* * *

**Five Years Later**… 

"Spot! Spot!" Ana squealed, chasing the blond boy that was running around the docks, his hair whipping at the sides of his face as he tried to dodge past the barrels.

"Ana…I'm tired," He whined as he still ran, "Can we'se stop?"

Ana answered his question by slowing down and leaning against the barrel. Spot bent over and breathed heavily.

"Youse run re—ally fast, Ana…" Spot commented, his big blue eyes shining into her plain brown ones. At those words, her eyes lit up and she punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey! Dat was a compliment—Ow don't hits me!"

"I'se know," She giggled at Spot's annoyed face. "I just wanna hit ya."

She laughed as Spot tried to punch her, but he missed every time, soon they were chasing each other around again.

Three pairs of eyes watched this scene.

"I can't—I can't believe Patrick is gone…" Julia whispered to Paul and Rachel Conlon.

Paul or Baits, patted Julia on the back, "It shocked us all, 'specially da newsies dat all loved him. Like me…"

Rachel tried to lighten the mood by adding, "Why youse! I knew youse was cheatin' on me wit' Tap!"

Julia choked back a sob and forced a smile at Rachel. She then faced Spot and Ana, smiling dazedly.

"Ana took it the hardest…" She said to no one in particular. "And she's oblivious to it all."

Spot and Ana held each other's hand when they walked up to the cluster of parents.

"Mama. I want to marry Spot when I'se grow up!" She said earnestly, her eyes gleaming.

"Me too!" Spot said grinning widely.

All three of the parents looked at each other and laughed, "You can decide to marry when you grow up."

From there, their friendship escalated every day, they were happy. Overjoyed with nothing to lose…

Until Spot's parents died.

"Ma! Ma! Dad! Don't leave me! I love you! Ma! Dad! No-no!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as they lowered his parent's casket into the ground, Ana behind his grasping his arm so he wouldn't fall into the pit.

Spot sat there, by their grave looking off into space. No trace of emotion on his face.

He finally snapped out of it and said tonlessly, "It's time to grow up, I'se got to take up my responsibility, I'se going to be da leadah of the Brooklyn newsies."

Ana interjected, "Youse can't, you're too young, Spot." She gently soothed him with her words, Russian poems that her Ma taught her and Spot, though Spot couldn't remember it. "Even though your—parents are—gone, I'm still here. And rememba Spot, I'll always love you, no matta what…" She smiled lovingly at him and he hugged her.

"You promise?" He asked, looking her straight in the eye.

She smiled at him and held up one pinky, he took his and pinky-promised her. "I promise, Spot. I promise."

If someone were to look on these two children, they would see happiness,as well asthe rough look of two people who had to grow up so soon.

Spot Conlon lost his parents at the tender age of 7 and was forced to become a newsie to earn a living.

Anastasia Vladimir was forced to work at a local factory and look after her widowed mother. She soon lost contact with Spot because of her heavy burden, while Spot went through the strike and had fun with his friends, but forgot the most important one he had. Since the factories now had some machinary, they fired all the women and kept the men to take care of the machinary. She was forced to work at "The Wailing Cats" or in other words, a whore-house.

Spotwas going to come back and pay her a visit she wasn't quite expecting very soon…

* * *

**NOTE**: Ana has some friends in the whore-house. If you want to be then review and gimme the descriptions of you and etc. There's also gonna be some ex-girlfriends of Spot if you want to be one of them. Tell me otherwise in the review. Thanks 


	2. Every Night She Closed Her Eyes

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Newsies. I love Newsies, SO MUCH. OBESSESSER!

**Note:** READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!

* * *

Spot Conlon, feared Brooklyn newsie leader, stepped in to "The Cat House." His newsies had been scoffing at him, daring and making fun of him, if he didn't go in to 'have some fun' for at least one night.

Looking around, he saw it wasn't quite as shabby as the outside. The interior had been decorated with hot pink wallpapers and hardwood floors. The windows however, were another thing; they were fogged up and scratched so no one could look on the inside.

Inside, leering women looked at him. He backed away in disgust; they could be the age of his mother!

Suddenly, a nervous little girl in the corner fidgeting caught his eye. "Youse dere!" He pointed at her, "C'mere." The girl lifted her head and started to tremble. "Youse very pretty…" She apprehensively nodded her head, her black curls swinging back and forth. She tried to walk as dignified as she could to the boy, as she neared him, she grabbed his hand and led him to her servicing room, which was down the corridor.

It was her first time at work, she just signed up yesterday and found out the people were actually quite nice, some people worked here because they really needed the money, like her, or because they actually liked the job.

Spot shut the door behind him and looked side-ways at the girl before him. She was hastily undoing her laces at her tight corset. He reached out and touched her hand, making her stop what she was doing.

"Sorry mister, I—I didn't know youse wanted to undress me." She mumbled while blushing, "You see, it's my foirst job here."

Spot raised his eyebrows, "What's youse name?" The girl turned to face him.

"Me name is—Dollface. Dats what people call me heah, Dollface." She said, then adding, "Dats not me real name though."

"Oh so what's youse real name den?"

"Can't tells you, it's poisenal information." She said smiling. "So why's don't we start…this, it's what you want right?"

He pressed his lips against hers and started unbuttoning her dress. She kissed slowly down his neck, his hands peeling off her dress; it dropped to the floor, in a heap around her ankles. Slowly, she stepped out, her bra and underwear showing.

Spot took a deep breath when she nibbled at his collarbone.

"Doll—face."

"Mm," She mumbled casting her eyes upwards towards his stare.

Spot pushed her on to the bed, making the bed squeak.

And he started kissing her again…

She felt—pain, then pleasure.

The two lay in the bed till morning's light.

* * *

Sunlight bathed the two in warmness, before a loud banging on the door awakened them.

"Dollface! How many times have I gotta tell you not to let customers sleep in your room?" Came a yell from the outside.

Spot just groaned and rolled over, "Harlot! It's not me fault, we'se were so tired. And—I'll tell youse the other part later."

Even though she hadn't much experience to do with sex, she knew that this boy-or man was inexperienced, or in other words, a virgin. Rolling over, with one hand grabbing her sheets she did up her dress with much difficulty.

Unlocking the door, she pulled it slightly ajar and found Harlot's head popping in through the doorframe.

She grinned at her friend's discomfort. "So—what's with you and this customer?"

Lowering her voice she said, "Well—it seems this customer, is'e virgin." Harlot chuckled, "And so was I'se."

Harlot stared weirdly at her, "Youse? A virgin? I don't believes it!"

"Shh, keep it down…" She whispered. "I'se was gonna save it for someone really special, I haven't forgot him, even though he probably already has."

"What's his name Dollface?" Harlot asked interested.

"Spot, Spot Conlon," She said, "He's me best friend, since forever, but we'se got separated when me mudda got sick, and he had to lead the Brooklyn newsies. I saw him in da newspapers, haven't changed a bit." Ana smiled proudly. "Still as handsome as eva!"

Harlot raised an eyebrow and said, "You must really like this boy so much."

In Ana's head there was like this invisible sign held up that said, "Yes I do! I do!" But she didn't say anything.

"Well, we'se better get moving or Meow is gonna be angry with us." Ana commented throwing the sheets on to the bed and preparing to shake her customer awake. "Psst, are youse awake?"

"Ana…I miss youse…Ana…where are youse?" He mumbled into his pillow, to Ana is just sounded like a jumble of hogwash.

"Get up!" She yelled, ripping the blanket from Spot, which led to him hitting the ground. All he said when he hit the ground was 'ow.' He gathered up his clothes, when Ana looked towards the door, it was closed, and Harlot was gone. She turned her gaze back towards the boy.

Spot had always a little birthmark of a spot on his thigh. Ana caught a glimpse of one similar to it, when the boy was dressing. "What is that?" She asked, looking at his leg.

He grinned and responded, "It's me boirthmark, had it since I was a baby." Her mouth formed an 'oh.'

"Me friend has one too, he woirks as a newsie around heah somewhere." She said in high hopes, "Do you think you'd know him?"

"Probably." The boy answered. "What's his name?"

"Spot, Spot Conlon," She continued, "I'se think he's the leadah of the Brooklyn newsies." Spot could see pride of him radiating from her stature. Spot couldn't help but blush.

"I'se Spot."

Ana's eyes widened. "Youse not…"

"Yes I am, but whose are youse?"

"Well, da real Spot woulda rememba-ed me." She took a deep breath, "Me name is Ana, Anastasia. Do you rememba?"

Words could not describe the feeling he was feeling, he took a step forward and crushed her with a huge embrace. "Oh—god. Oh god. Oh god. Ana! I'se missed you so much. I can't believes I—I whys are you woirking here? And—oh god, some odda man didn't violate youse did he?"

With tears in her eyes, she shook her head, "No Spot, youse were da foirst one. And always will be." She held up her pinky, "Remember?"

"I remember." He smiled weakly, "But we'se have to get youse away from heah."

Ana nodded dumbly, but before either of them could move the door swung open, showing "The Cat House" owner, Meow.

"Where do you think you're going pretty-boy?" Meow said.

Ana interrupted Spot before he could even say a word, "Meow, dis is Spot. I told youse about him, rememba?"

"Oh yes," Her face softened, "How are you?"

"Uh—fine." Spot said, he pondered for a second before continuing. "Meow, can youse keep Ana—Dollface heah for 'bout 10 months, but just as a bar goil or somefin' I'se not gonna let her becomes a whore, I'se gonna come back, it's just I'se got some t'ings ta settle in Brooklyn territory…"

Meow smiled at Spot and nodded, "That's a keeper Dollface, that's a keeper."

With that, Spot left, with only a kiss on her cheek to remember by.


End file.
